Disappearance
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: All Len Kagamine wanted was a girlfriend. But every time he goes on a date with a girl, she disappears, whether it be she moved or she died. For Lenku Week.


**VW: Short version of Day 3 (Yandere) Prompt 1:**

**"Write a story about a Yandere!Len and Innocent!Miku, or in reverse, and about why students who get too close to the Innocent are disappearing." (But yet again, it's more of a mix of both prompts.)**

**_And,_ happy birthday Chika! (NEW VOCALOID!)**

**First complete yandere attempt. Wish me luck. *puts on gas mask and jumps out of plane* THIS IS LIKE "GOD-SLAYING MACHINE"!**

* * *

>Len Kagamine sighed, checking his watch. Miki Furukawa was late for their date.<p><p>

_Great._

Hopefully she'd arrive soon.

* * *

>"Miki Furukawa moved. Probably didn't tell anybody because she didn't want to make her friends sad." Rin Kagamine, Len's twin, told him the next day.<p><p>

_Miki Furukawa moved._

He sighed. "That's a shame." he said.

"There are still _many_ other fish in the sea." Miku Hatsune, Rin's best friend, said to him.

"True, true." the blond agreed. "Maybe Miki moved away, but that doesn't mean there isn't someone else out there for me."

* * *

>Lily Masuda, a beauty of the school and very kind. Maybe not as smart as Miki, but she was as pretty as Miki and helped cheer Len up a bit.<p><p>

"Hey, I didn't know Miki was moving either, but that doesn't mean you should give up. This happens to a lot of people, and they just move on. It's your opinion to try again." Lily told him.

"Yeah, you're right!" he said.

"I could be a practice date for you, if you want," she offered, and he quickly took it.

* * *

>"Lily Masuda? Oh, heart problems, apparently." Rin answered when Len asked her what happened to Lily.<p><p>

_Lily Masuda had heart problems._

"How is that possible?" he asked, stunned. "Two girls in a row. It's like the hate me and they don't even tell me!"

"Don't you like one the girls in our homeroom?" Miku asked. Len nodded. "Then ask her out!"

"I don't know if I'm ready to ask…" he replied, blushing.

* * *

>"Len, will you go on a date with me?" SeeU Dahee asked. He mentally sighed but he smiled.<p><p>

"Sure. Where to?" he asked.

"A-anywhere you want!" she answered, and they took off to get coffee.

_'Please don't disappear on me.'_

* * *

>"Every <em>fucking<em> girl!" Len cursed as Rin broke the news. "I didn't know it'd get _this_ bad! Not _murder!"_

_SeeU Dahee had been murdered the previous night._

"Hello class. As many of you have heard, our beloved SeeU Dahee is a victim of murder. May she be in our thoughts." Ms. Sakine announced, walking into the classroom.

Meanwhile, Miku glanced to the side, looking at two obstacles.

* * *

>"Luka, <em>please<em> help me!" Len begged. "Every single time I go on a date with a girl, she's gone the next day!"

Luka Megurine panicked. Fear shone brightly in her deep blue eyes and she backed up. "N-no, I _can't!_ I know what _really_ happened to those girls, a-and I _won't_ be one of them!" she said, her voice shaking.

"What happened?" Len asked. "Why did Miki move, why did Lily have heart problems, why was SeeU killed?"

_"No! She'll_ find me if I say so!" Luka answered, breaking into a run.

"Who?" Len called, but the pinkette was too far away.

* * *

>"Luka committed suicide." Rin said, making Len groan.<p><p>

_Luka Megurine killed herself._

"You know what? Screw it all. I'll step up and ask Neru if she'll go out with me, and I'll make sure nothing happens!" Len said, making his way over to Neru Akita. Miku and Tei Sukone glanced at each other, then at Neru, then nodded.

They had made their first truce.

* * *

>A shrill scream from down the hall, and Len recognized it as Neru's. <em>"Shit!"<em> As he made his way down to the scene, another scream was heard. Tei Sukone's.

_Neru Akita and Tei Sukone had been murdered._

Miku stood there, bloodied, one hand holding Neru's head and the other holding Tei's. "_I_ killed Miki. _I_ killed Lily. _I_ killed SeeU. Luka is another story; _I_ trusted her with holding the burden but she killed herself 'cause she couldn't take it. Tei and _I_ killed Neru, and _I_ fought to the death against Tei." She giggled. "Looks like _I_ won!"

_Miku Hatsune had gone insane and Len Kagamine had gone insane. A Kuroha and Marry situation._


End file.
